blackcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendo Cutter
Kendo Cutter was a sworn brother of the Black Company in Water Sleeps. He was a Shadowlander of the Vehdna religion who loyally helped Sleepy and Ky Sahra conduct a number of guerrilla operations in Taglios and beyond. And, although it was not explicitly stated, it is very likely he was a veteran of Sleepy's Kiaulune wars which took place prior to Water Sleeps. ''Water Sleeps'' Sleepy observed Kendo in close proximity to her valuable captive, the Daughter of Night, whose magic talent was to appear irresistible to men. Fearing that Kendo had been seduced by her subtle seduction sorcery, Sleepy had him checked out by the wizards One-Eye and Goblin. On Sleepy's orders, Kendo and Runmust Singh abducted Purohita Chandra Gokhale, a high-ranking member of Soulcatcher's Privy Council. Kendo staged the abduction by mounting a frightening, bloody assault on the steps of the Kernmi What during the Druga Pavi holiday. Sleepy struggled to contain her anger when she learned that Kendo – a Vehdna – shed so much blood on sacred Gunni ground. Later, Kendo was part of the undercover team that helped kidnap Surendranath Santaraksita, the master of the library of Taglios. They needed him to translate the first Annals, which had been rediscovered after being lost for generations. The first few times Master Santaraksita protested, Kendo covered his nose and mouth until the old man realized Sleepy needed silence and cooperation. Kendo would participate in several special missions as Sleepy sought to uncover a way to rescue the Captured. Like many Company brothers, he learned how to play tonk. He was playing the card game with Sleepy, JoJo, and Spiff when Sleepy made the decision they should kidnap Aridatha Singh and introduce him to their captive, Narayan Singh. Kendo was with the rest of the Company as they began marching south, toward the shadowgate. Sleepy assigned Kendo a dozen men to secure the southern end of the pass through the Dandha Presh mountains. He accompanied them as they passed through the shadowgate, crossed the glittering plain, retrieved the Captured from the cave of the ancients, and finally entered the world of Hsien. There, Kendo, Slink, and their subordinates covered the band's cautious entry into the strange new world with fireball projectors and conventional weapons. Kendo was the first to spot the approaching monks of Khang Phi, and after they spoke, the monks would grant them access to the region. The Company would transform the spot into a fortified town called the Abode of Ravens, where they rebuilt and trained for 4 years. Kendo, like Slink, did not appear in Soldiers Live, so his fate is unspecified. He presumably participated in the creation and training of the Company's new army, recruited from Hsien. He might have been among the unspecified Company dead or injured at the very costly Battle at the Shadowlander cemetery, as Sleepy stated: "there isn't anybody left for me to trust... name a name, almost everybody is dead or injured". Category:Characters Category:Black Company Category:Shadowlanders Category:Vehdna